


Easter Prayers

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, easter 2014, happy easter, human!Cas, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel prays to his Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very quick one-shot, as I thought you all deserved something for Easter <3 Happy Easter!  
> I'll probably edit this later on today to be a bit better, but food is ready for me to eat now xD

Good morning, Father.

Today, it is Easter. The Winchesters have insisted upon giving me a chocolate egg; however I am uncertain as to what chocolate has to do with the resurrection of the messiah. This is something Dean has yet to explain to me, but I find that chocolate is something I enjoy greatly now I can taste more than molecules.

I understand humans have a different way of celebration, and indeed they seem to celebrate everything – I, as an angel, am not used to so many days of appreciation, especially not those which have now been taken over by commercial companies with the need for a highest profit as possible. Religious occasions have little religious meaning to most people in the modern era.

Yet, human celebrations do interest me, and it is for this reason that I have begun, over the years, to partake in as many culturally festive activities as possible. Sam and Dean have helped me to do this, and I am very grateful for them for doing that. They have taught me many things, and I believe the information I have learned will aid my human life now.

I only wish I could spend this ‘holiday’ with my own brothers and sisters, even though I know that is not possible, for they are in Heaven and I am on Earth.


End file.
